Only One Home
by Chicocharcoal
Summary: When Kazuma and Ryuho decide to check up on Mimori and Kanami, they thought nothing could ruin their reunion. But will more fighting be established between the two alter users? A better version of "The Reunion" That I wrote but with a different story. R


_It was noon. That was the only thing important. The only thing that was important to him at least. That Ryuho guy. I'll never get used to him. I probably never will. I mean, the guy practically stared me to death with his freakin red eyes! I'll never get passed that. Never_…

Kazuma awoke from his own thoughts. He cursed under his breath that he was basically crushed underneath that enclosed cave. At first he thought it was a nice location, until rats and more insects began invading. Even after that, waking up and smacking his head against the ceiling didn't make it a paradise either. Kazuma grunted as he began to crawl out, scratching his knees on the rocky ground. The only padded surface was that sleeping mat he found in an abandoned building. The building wasn't bad, but it was later destroyed by some alter user punks. Kazuma grinned at the memory of when he showed them how a real alter user fights!

When he reached the entrance to the cave, sunlight hit him like a laser. It had been three days since he came out, he was that exhausted. The mainland wouldn't stop their invading forces, and so he worked day and night just to push them back. That was the real hell.

Kazuma used the trunk of a tree to help him stand. Hiding in the alter forest was a great cover since no one came there. He groaned and stretched his legs, his back, and arms. After examining the area, he found that it was safe, and strolled to a nearby stream. The water was the only thing clear around hear, and Kazuma bent over to take a sip. He then washed his hair, took out a sharp knife, and began shaving. He became an expert at shaving after cutting himself several times. At least he didn't have any scars.

_Scars…_ Kazuma looked at himself in the small creek. He saw the same old image: the black lines going across his face, his right eye closed, and a portion of his hair orange. He examined his right arm and traced the black lines up and down his arm. He sighed and continued shaving, hating that fact that there was nothing he could do about it. He wondered what Kanami would think.

_Shit!_ It had been years since he last saw her. What would she think of him now? Does she think he's dead? Does she think he betrayed her? Damnit! Kazuma gave a right punch to a tree out of frustration.

_Are you done being pissed off now? Its time to see her!_ It was Kimishima's voice.

_Buzz off!_ Kazuma shouted in his mind as he gave the tree another crack. She probably is running off with another guy…

And that made him mad. Kazuma cursed himself for not thinking about her, cursed himself for running away from her, and cursed himself for not seeing her! Damnit Damnit Damnit! When Kazuma was done with the tree, he left large craters and some blood off his knuckles.

"I will see her again!" Kazuma yelled outloud.

"See who again?" A familiar voice asked. Kazuma grit his teeth.

"Damnit Ryuho mind your own business!" Kazuma shouted as he whipped around. Ryuho was leaning against a tree, with long green hair, and his dangerous looking red eyes. His holy uniform was torn and tattered, and black lines were printed on his face and arms as well.

"Basically you wanna see Kanami." Ryuho sighed as he made his way towards Kazuma.

"And what about- uh

"You mean Miss Kiryuu."

"Yeah! That Mimori girl! Don't you feel an urge to see her too?" Ryuho sighed. He did.

"But remember, we don't wanna drag them into this."

"It's not like we're going to live with them, I'm just going to check on Kanami, and that's it!" Ryuho scratched his chin.

"Very well. Maybe I should do the same with Miss Kiryuu."

"I don't care, but I'm gonna be back at the shore at nightfall."

"Same here." Ryuho and Kazuma began walking together through the dense forest…

--

Sweat poured down Kanami Yuta's face like it was a raging river. The young woman fell back and collapsed on the bail of hay. It had been scorching hot for the past few days, and more of the workers had been getting sick from dehydration. Kanami sighed. The nerves of people! Thinking they're that tough to think they don't need water! Just like Kaza-kun! Her anger turned into sadness. Ever since that fight with Ryuho, Kazuma had never came to see her. Not once. She couldn't sense him anywhere, not even read his thoughts! She took off her gloves and threw them to the ground, and decided to take a drink down by the river.

Kanami was sixteen now, so that would make him twenty two. Kanami didn't care about the age difference. It was still her Kazuma!

Kanami filled her canteen up with lots of cold water. She wore a white tank top, and tan colored shorts. The older women thought her shorts were too short, but she figured that it was hot, and it was, so she didn't care what they thought. She hated the fact that the perverted guys always looked at her with that look in there eyes.

Kazuma wouldn't do that, she told herself. After she was done filling her canteen, she ran back to the farm, and went back to work. Kanami couldn't help but grin as she looked at the small kids playing in the meadow. She then sighed again. She wished Kazuma was with her right then…

--

Kazuma and Ryuho finally hit the clearing and headed out the forest. They were then at a small area that was filled with lots of dirt and boulders. The small place was in between the forest and the farms where Kanami and Mimori worked at.

"Damn Ryuho let's rest." Kazuma said plopping down on a large boulder.

"I don't know about you but I'm going ahead." Ryuho replied to the fellow alter user. Kazuma glared at the red eyed man.

"Fine! Just go!" Kazuma yelled and pointed through the rocks. Ryuho began a steady pace and made his way down to the farms. Kazuma rubbed his right arm, and just as he thought about heading back to his cave, a dreaded fear entered him.

_What if Kanami sensed that I'm here?_ Kazuma thought. He gave up another curse. Then he'd have to go see her! The little girl's alter power gave him a lot of trouble!

"Aw shit." Kazuma said with a sigh and sprinted down the rubble towards Ryuho.

--

Kanami whipped around from the children to stare at the meadow. Strange, for a second she thought she heard Kazuma's voice. She then shook her head. Kazuma wouldn't come near her. Would he? A spark of hope lit in her heart as she took a few steps towards the meadow.

"Kanami! It's time for lunch!" A women's voice ran out.

"Coming Mimori!" Kanami yelled back and started running towards her house.

_Damn I hope she doesn't hear me!_ Kanami stumbled and ran into the bail of hay. Kanami then jumped up.

"That was Kazuma!" She whispered to herself. Mimori walked out of the house to see what was the noise. Mimori looked older, yet her face didn't change. She grew an inch taller, and wore an orange shirt and a pair of jeans.

"What's wrong?" She asked as Kanami patted off the hay on her body.

"I heard Kazuma's voice!" She exclaimed excitedly. Mimori's eyes widened. If she heard Kazuma's voice, Ryuho wouldn't be too far behind. She turned towards the direction to where Kanami gazed at.

_Damn this Ryuho! He knows I'm too sore to keep up with him!_

_Kazuma is such an idiot! Blaming me for walking too fast!_

"I hear Kazuma! And Ryuho!" Kanami said and tears began welling up in her eyes.

"I can't believe it!" Mimori said and began running in that direction with Kanami not too far behind. By the time they were out of breath, they were all the way across the meadow. Kanami kept staring to where the giant rocks and landforms were.

"They're in there!" Kanami told Mimori, "I can sense them!" Then, a familiar voice was heard.

"Damnit Ryuho! Slow down! I'm not completely healed yet!"

"Well, maybe you should of let me fight."

"You bastard! You know you couldn't take them all on at once!"

"How do you know?"

"Well…er…"

"Exactly."

"You son of a bitch!" Kanami smiled as the tears swept down her cheek. Mimori giggled while her tears began to fall as well. The moment froze as soon as the two men stepped out from the rocks.

--

Kazuma was about to hit Ryuho so hard his children would be born with a head the shape of a boomerang when he saw Kanami standing in the meadow. He didn't recognize her at first, because she was so beautiful. Her hair gently flowed in the wind, and her smile seemed to heal his battered body, because he began running at her. Kanami jumped directly into his arms.

"Kaza-kun!" She whispered as she hugged him tight, "I missed you so much!"

"Yeah…I missed you too." Kazuma said with a small grin as he weaved his fingers through her soft hair.

"Uh..Ryuho…" Mimori called out, tears welling up in her eyes. Ryuho unexpectedly dashed up and gripped her into a passionate hug.

"Yes Mimori, I missed you too." He whispered into her ear as she cried into his chest. Kazuma managed to push Kanami at arms length to get a good look at her. He tried hard not to look at her legs, and his gaze rose up to meet hers.

"Damn Kanami, how many boyfriends you have?" Kazuma said in a teasing voice.

"Exactly how many girlfriends you have had." Kanami said with a light smile. Why do you look so beat up?" Kazuma cringed at the statement and scratched his head at the question.

"You know, fighting and crawling through dirt, rocks, and stuff like that." Kanami made a sad face up to her alter user.

"I'm sorry, but I still have to fight." Kazuma stated as he patted her head. Ryuho and Mimori were done with the reunion and Ryuho walked up to Kazuma.

"Well, we've got eight hours before the night." Ryuho said, looking up at the sun while shielding his eyes with his hand. Kazuma nodded, then made a cheerful smile at Kanami.

"Don't just stand there, tell me how you've been doing for the past eight years!" Kazuma exclaimed as the two couples made their way to the farm.

**The reason I made this story was because of I think my failed one, "the reunion" was pathetic and as someone pointed out, cheesy. I couldn't agree more, so I'm making a way better one, with a different story and ending. I decided to start making my stories longer, and better detailed and so now we have a winner! PLEASE REVIEW!!**


End file.
